


Order

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “What if someone is looking for a specific title?”A drabble for the prompt: [book]shop.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Order

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi poked his head around the end of the Romance row, wondering why Iruka was shouting.

“Why are the Icha Icha books out of series order?”

Oh, yes. That. “They’re in order from best to worst.”

Iruka just stared at Kakashi and then shook his head at his lover. “But what if someone is looking for a specific title or for the new book in the series?”

“Then they’ll just ask me as they do now with your boring number order.”

Iruka swore to himself that he would not laugh, but he already knew it was a losing proposition.


End file.
